The Flight's Servant
by Yumisara
Summary: The present time is of pre-exposure of the Cataclysm. Malygos had passed away, leaving the Blue Dragon Flight without a leader. One of Malygos' faithful servant and consort, was sent and ordered to gather information upon the mortal living of Azeroth. During her time, she became quick friends to both faction's leaders, and another. But her life, may be short lived.
1. Born Leader

Noise roared, people cheer, some argued, some flaunted. This was average in the kingdom of Orgrimmar, the inhabitants of the Horde. A large crowd was formed infront of a building that laid center to the main area, where a platform sat comfortably on top. The crowd looked to be counting of sixty people at least, not including the three people that stood on the platform. One lone person stood at the edge, speaking words that rallied the crowd to a cheer. From his voice, he sounded like he had experience, a natural born leader. Their reason of this gathering was a raid, to the Kingdom of Stormwind.

The Warchief Thrall, paid no mind to this rally, but embraced the Horde's passion. Thrall was never one to willingly assault the Humans, regardless of his past. However reports came in every now and them, reporting several Horde killed from groups of Alliance.

The crowd cheered as the leader spoke his final statements, resulting in them hopping on to their mounts to ride towards the docks of Rachet. Rachet was a well known hub for transportation between Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms, which was granting useful for this raid. Several groups rode together, with a leader infront leading the charge. The leader that spoke on the platform in Orgrimmar, rode infront of the group that appeared to be the first. His blonde hair flew along with the wind that breezed through him, his eyes glowing like ice, and his long elven ears alerted . The armor equipped on his body appeared heavy, in color of maroon and green. Sheathed on his back was a silver sword, with red rune inscriptions. He was well known for his actions and strength as a Death Knight, and as well for his personality. Even though he was a bold leader, he had sarcasm in his words at times. His name, is Nuv.


	2. The Invasion

As they traveled through land, rode the ship across seas, they began their charge onward through the forests of Stranglethorn. It was past noon in the skies as they made their way towards Stormwind. A figure stood upon the mountains as she witnessed the Horde armies swiftly ride through the forests. Her armor bore of dark leather, a hood covering her face, and a long cloak flowing with the wind. On her hips were daggers, silver and ice blue. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved along with the armies, keeping a close eye them. She spotted the particular elf infront of the army, and cursed under her breath. With quick speed, she took off towards Stormwind, swiftly passing through the guards to get up to the towers that overlook the forest. Squinting her eyes, she spots the Horde make encampments outside the wall, hidden from sight. The sun already set, causing the darkness to consume the planet. Quickly she turned around and made her way to the castle's keep, where she would ambush.

The elf began to explain the action plans to his army as they settled in their camps, where the Horde kept their voices down surprisingly. Many began to prepare themselves for the fight. The elf spoke of only charging into the keep to assault the King, and to leave civilians be. After the discussion, they all hopped on to their mounts, and began their charge. Screams of terror filled the city as civilians fled to their homes. Some guards were trampled down from the impact of the armies' steeds, as they made their way to the castle.

The rogue waited at the corner in the keep, as she saw the armies flooding in. With quick speed, she found an opportunity, tackling one of the armies soldier into the other hallway. She held a dagger up to assault his chest, as she noticed it was the elven leader. The elf quickly responded and kicked her off to tumble onto her back; however she reacted well and landed on her feet. They both glared at each other as the Horde continued to seep into the keep. The battle cries filled her ears, causing her eyes to widen.

"NO!" she yelled in a foreign tongue, as she ran towards the cries.

The elven stood straight, shocked at her speech, as he simply watched her take leave. "That's… Thalassian…" he spoke quietly.

The girl brushed past the soldiers with ease, as she gripped a crystal in her hand, causing her form to change. Draconic wings began to erupt from her back, as she appeared to take form of dragon. Her scaly skin was shimmering a vibrant ice blue color, her body scarred with runic inscriptions. She stood infront of the king, facing the Horde, letting off a ferocious roar. They cowered in fear at the sudden sight of this large dragon.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!" she roared.

The Horde began to rush back outside the keep, continuing to assault the guards as they made their way out of the city. The dragon shook her head as she began to shrink, returning back into her human form. The king walked up to her and patted her shoulder, thanking her for protecting him. Looking down the hallway leading into the keep, she saw the elf standing there, matching her gaze. He quickly turned around and fled, causing her to let off a sigh.

"Farewell." She spoke quietly.

Come the next morning, the girl awoke in her chamber, and began to put on her garments. As she walked out of her home, she slipped quietly into the alley. Pulling up her sleeve dangled the crystal on a golden chain. She gripped the crystal as her form began to shift and change, causing her to become the same dragon from the previous night. Taking off into the sky, she flew with great speed towards the Maelstrom, and to Kalimdor. The Horde army had already returned in the early morning, and has started a crowd within the open streets. The dragon peered over to see the people argue and banter between themselves. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked among the mountain tops, making her way to the north. Her form changed back to her human self, as she dropped down infront of this large building, presenting to be a war chamber. The guards nodded at her as she made her way in, seeing a large orc sit upon his throne. Spotting the girl, the orc stood up with a smile on his face, as she kneeled down before him.

"Ah you have returned! What do you have to report?" the orc asked.

"Honorable Warchief. I experienced the assault last night upon Stormwind, these Horde tried to kill Varian!" she growled.

"What?!" he roared. "I allowed no such thing!"

"I do not speak lies Thrall." She said as she stood up. "I was able to protect the king in time, if I hadn't, he would've been dead."

"Damn it all." He grumbled.

She started to make her way towards him, when she heard footsteps coming. Quickly she hid in the shadows behind his throne, peering out to see who it was. It was the elf she had encountered, and several men behind him. Thrall began to yell at the men for their actions, causing them to take their leave after several minutes. The orc let out a sigh as he wiped his face with his hand. The girl walked out from the throne and up to the orc, placing her hand on his bulky arm.

"You, little one, show so much strength for being a gentle elf." He said. "I am thankful for what you told me."

"It was my pleasure, Thrall. However I must return to Stormwind. I fear retaliation is brewing among its streets." She spoke quietly.

"Go, and please tell me if anything occurs that we need to worry about." He replied.

"Yes, Warchief." She said as she bowed to him, and began to make her way out.

She turned to her dragon form and flew off into the sky, taking one last peak at the city below. The elf from the night before saw her above, and matched his eyes with her. A strange connection made her want to land to confront him, yet she shook it off and made her way back to Stormwind.

After several hours of flying, she had reached her home, returning back to human to hide easily among the streets. A crowd had formed in the center of the Trade District, as people roared in anger of the Horde's success. There stood a lieutenant, with several guards next to him. He began to speak of an assault, retaliation, against the Horde's capital. The girl blended among the crowd, as she continued to listen into the speech.

"We are to storm the capital at night, in three days, bringing death among the Horde! Regardless if it's women, or children! They must pay for their actions, in their attempt to slaughter the King!" the lieutenant yelled.

Cheers erupted within the crowd, as she found herself shaking her head in disproval. She made her way out of the crowd as she walked towards the castle's keep. There, with his son, sat Varian as he was talking to other guards. Kneeling down before him, he walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My king, is what the lieutenant down at the Trade District, saying true? Are you setting an army up to invade Orgrimmar?" she asked.

"Indeed. I shall not tolerate this Horde's behavior." He stated as he walked back to his throne.

"What are your orders then?" she asked.

"We are attacking at night, at the peak of darkness. There we shall assault, and attack the Warchief." He stated.

"Very well. I will infiltrate the defenses before the assault, and take care of any guards. That way, it's faster and more efficient." She replied.

"Excellent. You are a great rogue." He said as he sat down.

"Thank you, your majesty." She said as she walked back outside.

As she walked out of the keep, a smile appeared on her face. _"I'm sorry my king, but I shall not let you harm my people." _She spoke in her foreign tongue.


	3. The Retaliation

With great haste, she fled the city, and to the outskirts of the forest. After several minutes, she was out of anyone's sight, hiding within this small valley. _I must be quick; flying will take too long to relay this message._ She said in a whisper. She began to cast a spell, causing a portal to open infront of her. There, she saw the barren wasteland known as Durotar. Jumping into the portal, she appeared high up in the air, plummeting to the earth. She grabbed onto a branch of a tree that stood tall, letting off a sigh as she escaped death's grasp. Climbing down, she started to make her way into the kingdom, soon reaching its gate.

The guards nodded at her appearance as she made her way in. Her cowl that covered her face made the locals suspicious, as she casually walked into the capital. Thrall was already at the center of the capital, chatting among his friends and allies, while sipping on ale. Warriors that stood by him glared at the girl that approached him, along with the other soldiers of the Horde nearby. A smile appeared on Thrall's face as the girl kneeled down before him, not surprised at the whispers of the crowd that surrounded them.

"You are back so soon, what news do you bring us?" he asked.

"They are planning an assault, like I had presumed." She spoke loudly.

"When?" he asked.

"In three days. They are planning to use those days to travel, and the night of the third day, they will attack." She replied.

"I see. Thank you, my old friend." He said as he patted her shoulder.

The crowd soon became anxious of this wandering stranger, causing the Warchief to let out a laugh. He helped the girl to her feet as he stood by her side, looking out towards the crowd.

"It appears they want to know who you are." He said with a smile.

The girl merely nodded and pulled back her hood, revealing an elegant light tan face, and vibrant ice blue eyes. Her long elven ears perked upright, as her long flowing black hair blew with the wind's breeze. The crowd cheered in realization, as she revealed to be one of their own. Thrall clapped his hands in happiness as she smiled beautifully.

"Brothers and sisters! Yumisara Lightwind has returned to assist us!" he yelled.

The crowd roared in cheers from Thrall's announcement, with him shaking the elf's shoulder playfully. He handed her a thick sword, with runic inscriptions. She smiled and took it from him, holding it like it was a piece of paper. A figure emerged from the crowd and walked up towards her, revealing to be the same elf she had conflicts with before. Both glared upon each other, soon clashing their swords against each other. The crowd grew silent as they watched the two elves stare down each other. The male elf laughed as he sheathed his sword to his back, holding out a hand to her. She looked at him and smiled, taking her hand out and shaking it with his. Thrall went up to them and motioned for them to follow him, and as they did, the crowd began to disperse. They followed him to his quarters, where a table with three mugs was set out, filled with ale. Sitting at the table, Yumisara began to sip her ale.

"I'd like you to meet Nuv, he is one of my lieutenants here. It appears you two know each other?" asked Thrall.

She looked up at the other elf and smiled, setting her mug down. "Sinu a'manore." She spoke gently.

"Doral ana'diel?" he replied.

"Aran." She said.

"Anyway…" coughed Thrall. "There is much to discuss. Nuv, this is Yumisara Lightwind. She has been a spy for quite some time now."

"I noticed. She has remarkable skill, I met her back in Stormwind, and when she was leaving here earlier." He said with a smile.

"You are lucky I hesitated before, I had the intention of killing." She said gently.

"Unlikely." He replied with a smirk.

"My old friend, we must go over plans. Do you know how they are arriving?" asked Thrall.

"Yes, they are planning to attack during the peak of night on the third day. They will arrive through the main gates, and they believe…" she said while trailing off.

"What's wrong?" asked Thrall.

The elf looked over at a shadow that stood by Thrall's throne, an orc in size, with a smile on its face. She growled at his appearance as Thrall let out a laugh.

"No need to worry, my friend. That is my assistant. Anyway, what were you saying?" he asked.

She glared and looked back at Thrall, letting out a sigh. "I am in charge of getting rid of the guards, but quietly. So they assume to charge in, without a sound." She said.

"We shall imitate that. I will post no guards at the walls on that day. Making it appear that you took care of your job." Said Thrall.

"Thank you, Warchief." She said gently.

"Nuv, set up the preparations for the soldiers at once." Said Thrall.

"Right away." The elf replied as he stood up and walked out.

It was the morning of the third day, as the streets were cluttered with people running around, making sure their errands were taken care of. Soldiers trained out in the practice field, themselves armored to the teeth. Thrall had supplied Yumisara with her old gear, as it was made of steel, colored in dark blue. It gave off a ghostly aura, which appears to haunt the people who were not used to these types of soldiers. With her helm on, no one could have known it was a female blood elf under that armor. Her sword sheathed comfortably on her back, she made her way up to the watch towers. Overlooking the barren valley, she stood still as time passed. A figure walked up next to her, arms folded. Barely looking over, she spotted that it was Nuv.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she replied.

"You're quite the feisty elf." He said with a laugh.

"Does that bother you?" she asked.

"Not, at all." He said with a smile.

Night began to fall, as the elves still stood up on the towers, watching for the armies to pour in. All was quiet in their kingdom, soon seeing the flames from torches appear in the horizon. The Alliance had come, suspecting they were unnoticed. Yumisara let out a whistle, which mimicked an eagle's screech, alerting the Horde that they were nearby. The two readied their blades as the Alliance began to go through their gates. Turning around, they see Thrall standing out in the center of the kingdom, appearing to be unprepared.

"Halt, Alliance! What do you want?" he yelled.

"We want to avenge the fallen, and for what you did in your raid! We are through with this Horde, attacking us!" one yelled.

"You'll have to deal with us!"

Soldiers came out of the shadows, armored and ready, as the Alliance stood in shock. They were supposed to assault unnoticed, but yet here! The Horde was ready for them.

"I'm going down." Said Nuv as he jumped down.

"No!" she growled as she went over to watch him.

The elf had landed precisely on a soldier's back, stabbing him with his sword. Hell broke loose among the streets, and bloodshed rained upon the pavement. Yumisara watched above as the war waged on, noticing her elf partner in the midst of trouble. He appeared to be fighting a paladin, who matched his strength and stamina. But behind, a rogue was making his way towards the elf, ready to kill unnoticed. She glared as she forced her hand out; causing a magical like hand to grasp upon the rogue, bring him up to her. She stabbed the rogue through the chest as he was flung up to her, pushing his body off her blade, and to the side. Jumping down, she lands on to the paladin, and ends his life, just like the rogue. She stood up and dusted herself, looking around for another challenge. Nuv smiled and let off a laugh.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She said as she sprung off to another fight.

After what felt like hours, the bloodshed ended, the Alliance was completely outnumbered. They retreated, with the Horde letting out their victory cries. A sigh escaped Yumisara's lips as she took of her helmet, shaking her head back and forth to unravel her elegant hair. She held onto her helm under her arm as she made her way to the center, to find Thrall. Dawn had arrived upon them, as peasants brought out barrels of alcohol for celebration. Tables were set up with fresh baked bread, meat, and pies for the soldier's consumption. At the top of a center building, Thrall and Yumisara sat to watch their fellow Horde celebrate. They clashed their mugs together as they sipped on their ale, laughing at their success.

"My dear friend, if it wasn't for you, this would've not been possible." Said Thrall.

"Unlikely. I was just a messenger; surely you would've still killed the Alliance without me." She replied.

"At least now, we can relax in peace. What is your next mission?" he asked.

"I must make my way to Silvermoon. I have unfinished duties." She said as she took another sip.

"You're leaving so soon? That's a shame. However, this is your own kin, we are talking about." He said with a laugh.

"Indeed." She said with a sigh.

"I shall make word that a zeppelin is prepared for your travel to Lordaeron." He said as he stood up, making his way to the zeppelins.

She smiled as she stood up, gripping onto her crystal, causing her armor to change. It changed to a more elegant look, those that matched a paladin's armor. On her back, was a shield representing Silvermoon, and a sword sheathed on her side. Her eyes changed from an ice blue, to a luscious green color. She made her way towards the zeppelin, as she waved farewell to Thrall who waited for her, boarding onto the zeppelin.


	4. Regent Lord

The zeppelin took days to fling among the clouds above the Maelstrom, arriving at the dock towers of Lordaeron. Her steed awaited her on the grounds of the tower, causing a smile to appear on her face. She petted the steed's mane gently, as she hopped on its back. They rode at great speed through the forest, making their way into forests of the Blood Elves. The entire trip took what appeared to be days, making stops to rest and sleep.

As she arrived to the gates of Silvermoon, she hopped off her steed as guards escorted it to its stables. A paladin waited at the gates, excited at her presence. His armor appeared similar to the females, giving a sense of familiarity and memory to him.

"Dalah'surfal." He said with a bow.

"Not this again." She groaned.

She walked past him and made her way into the streets, the elf quickly recovering and rushed to her side. They continued to walk and make their way to the Spire that overlooked the city, silence kept between them. Making their way up the ramp to the spire, Silvermoon guards greeted them with respect. In the grand chamber, three elves sat at a table, and appeared to be discussing over current events. The two paladins kneeled down at the entrance of the chamber, looking down at the ground. One of the elves at the table stood, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of the two paladins.

"Welcome back." He said.

"My lord." Both said in unison.

The elf walked around the table, a sense of grace present in him, as he approached the two. His vibrant green eyes locked on to theirs.

"How was your travel?" he asked, looking towards Yumisara.

"It was fine, my lord." She spoke softly.

"I am glad that both of you are back. Come, there is much to discuss." He said as he walked back to the table.

The two got up and sat at the table, discussing their thoughts and ideas for Silvermoon. Much attention was needed for repairing their beloved city, and to restore the scar that bears upon their forests. However, the defenses were just as important, since their home was far away from help, except for the Forsaken. A chill ran down the girl's spine, as she looked out at the Chamber's entrance. The Regent Lord looked at her with concern, as she stood up to walk outside.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"Something… doesn't feel right, my lord." She replied.

"Very well. Guards, go look around." He said.

The guards that stood by the entrance made their way outside, and off outside the city's walls. Yumisara sat back down in her seat, shaking off her nervousness, as they continued to discuss their course of action.

"Lor'themar!"

The Regent Lord looked over at the gate, to see a guard holding onto the structure, clearly exhausted.

"The Alliance! They are attacking!"

"What?!" the Regent Lord yelled.

Suddenly an explosion occurred at the walls of Silvermoon, as massive groups began to assault the city. They rushed at the entrance to see their buildings being burned, and to hear the screams from the streets. Yumisara walked over towards the ramp that led into the chamber, and glared down into her city. She looked back at her fellow paladin, and gave a gentle smile.

"Valirus, please protect Lor'themar. I'm going to take care of this, Alliance." She said as she clutched onto her crystal.

"How is this happening, do you know of anything?" asked Lor'themar.

"Several days ago, the Alliance attacked Orgrimmar, but failed. I feel this was their back up plan, a backlash. And yet… I never knew this. This is my fault." She replied.

"It is not, this could have been a thought that came up as they retreated." Said Valirus.

"Whatever it might be, I must do something." She said with a sigh.

The Alliance armies began to seep into the depths of the city, reaching the grand fountain the stood by the ramp. She transformed into her draconic form, letting off a ferocious roar. Flying her way down to the fountain, she began to attack the soldier's with great strength, breathing heavy magic upon their bodies. Many screamed in terror at the sight of the behemoth, others fought. Soon it became overwhelming, even with the guards of Silvermoon on her side. Thousands of wounds were on her scaly body, as she became of the focus point of the attacks. Without her notice, they managed to crack the fountain's statue, and push it, crashing it upon her large body. Her body lay limp as the Alliance pressed forward, onto the Regent Lord's keep. She watched as they charged in, with what little guards were left to protect the Chamber. Her eyes slowly began to close, as she passed out.

Night fell, along with the city. The Alliance cheered at their victory of the destruction that fell upon Silvermoon, making their way back to their capital. Buildings were left in ruins, some set ablaze by their magi's fire. The blue behemoth had turned back to her paladin state, still surrounded by the rubble that was the fountain's statue. She pushed aside as much stone as she could, and began limping over to the Spire. Her vision became a blur as she staggered back and forth up the ramp. Soon, she fell over, coughing out blood, as she tried to even crawl up. Her hand reached forward as she tried to continue, but stopped by the lack of energy.

"Regent…Lord…" she coughed as she passed out again.

The city fell to silence, as their homes burned away. An elven traveler came upon Silvermoon, shocked at its burning state, and rushed towards Spire. Every step she took, she saw the bodies of civilians and warriors lying limp on the ground, and houses robbed and destroyed. She had reached to the grand fountain, and saw the particular elf on the ramp. Quickly she ran towards the body and kneeled down, rolling her on her back to examine her wounds. Blood coated the golden armor, along with stab wounds. The fallen elf opened her eyes slowly, coughing out more blood.

"What happened here?!" asked the traveler.

"Please… help… Lor'themar…" she said quietly. "Forget…me…"

The traveler, skeptical at first, nodded and ran up the ramp. The paladin watched the elven traveler run up the ramp, and passed out once more.

Her eyes opened quickly, as she shot up in a sweat. Her body trembled as she found herself in a bed, rather than on the pavement. The elven traveler looked at her and laughed a little, walking over to her to tend to her wounds.

"You took quite the beating, but you must be feeling better by now?" she asked.

"I… guess…" Yumisara replied as she looked down to see her arms, chest, stomach, and knees were bandaged, but otherwise she was naked.

"Regent Lord wasn't as bad as you, hell, you were worse than anyone combined." The traveler said as she sat on the bed. "My name is Alisa, Sinu a'manore."

"Sinu a'manore." Yumisara replied as she coughed.

"Are you well enough to stand?" asked Alisa.

"I should be." She replied as she removed the covers over here, and got on to her feet.

"Good, because you have a visitor. He states he's a good friend." Said Alisa with a gentle smile.


	5. The Farewell

"A visitor you say?" asked Yumisara as she pondered on the thought.

A knock was heard on her door, as she looked over to see it crack open. As it fully opened, she saw Nuv emerge from the hallway, and into her room. He blinked at her and laughed, looking her over a couple of times.

"I never thought I'd see you naked, so soon." He said with a chuckle.

"Why you!" she growled as she lifted her arm, but the pain stopped her.

"Careful! You aren't fully recovered!" panicked Alisa.

"Thanks for the warning." Grumbled Yumisara.

"It's okay, you're beautiful. Even with those bandages." Said Nuv as he placed his hand on her side.

"Dalah'surfal!"

Yumisara looked past Nuv to see Valirus, still in his armor, charge into the room. The paladin pushed Nuv aside as he confronted his fellow female paladin.

"Are you alright?" Valirus asked.

"I am well. But, please, don't call me that." Said Yumisara with a glare.

The paladin raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her, then directing his attention to the death knight. Walking over, he pushes the death knight, cursing Thalassian under his breath.

"You! Anaria Sholah!" growled Valirus.

"I was asked to come here to assist the wounded, and I found out that Yumisara was injured, so I came to see her." Said the death knight.

"You scourge have been nothing but trouble to our people! Our own brethren, sucked into the foul life!" said Valirus.

Nuv looked down at Yumisara, her eyes filled with concern, almost asking him to not start a fight. He merely smiled and turned back towards the paladin.

"You know, I'm sure you don't have a problem with death knights in general. I feel, as though this is because you're being rejected by this little lady." He said with a smirk.

"Why you little…" growled Valirus.

"Ahem."

They looked back at the door to see the Regent Lord standing idle, a smile on his face. He walked over to the elven female and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If it wasn't for that distraction you made, we would've been in a… much worse situation. Rommath created false bodies of us. It was there we took the Translocation Orb to be free." The Regent Lord stated.

"I am glad that you are unharmed." She replied.

"Bad news, however. I have received news from a messenger that came from Thrall. It appears that as soon as you recover, you must return back to your duties. It's quite obvious there is more going on than we thought there would be." The Regent Lord said with a sigh.

"Right away." She said with a slight smile.

"Everyone out, shoo! I must take care of her wounds, and redo her bandages." Said Alisa as she pushed the male elves from the room.

Yumisara watched them leave as Alisa shut the door, letting out a heavy sigh. She walked back over to the paladin and smiled. Alisa walked over to the table, where she had prepared the replacement bandages, grabbed them and walked back towards Yumisara. As she worked on her bandages, the paladin looked over at the window, where the sun shined brightly through.

"If it wasn't for you, I may as well be dead. You have my thanks." Said Yumisara.

"A pleasure." Said Alisa.

After her bandages have been replaced, she walked over to her armor and began to put them back on. Slowly she fitted into her garments, and sheathed her weapons, walking out the door. There, standing outside her door against the wall, was Nuv. He smiled as she emerged from the room, walking up to her side.

"Are you well to travel?" he asked.

"Well enough." She said as they started to make their way outside the building.

She stumbled slightly as they made their way to the Spire, countless times where Nuv caught her before she fell. He held her arm as they made their way to the Orb, taking it to transport to Lordaeron. Walking up the long flights of stairs, they made it to the dock's platform, waiting for zeppelin to arrive.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked. "You're walking, worries me."

"I have my duties. And so do you." She said with a gentle smile.

"That doesn't mean anything, if I let an injured wander alone." He replied with a grin. "Thrall would even have my skin."

"Just tell Thrall I'm fine. There's no need to worry." She said as she shook her head.

"Just promise you won't be reckless." He said with a sigh.

"What does it matter?" she asked.

He looked down at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"I met you, a week, two weeks ago? What does my health have anything to be of your concern?" she asked.

He pondered, and laughed a little. She glared up at him as he looked back with his ice blue eyes. Stepping back a bit, she blinked at him, a light blush appearing on her face. He smiled as he took a step forward towards her, putting a hand to the side of her face. Leaning in, he presses his lips against hers, his cold breath sending chills down her spine. He presses deeper, gently kissing her now cold lips. She couldn't help but to kiss him back, as her bones began to freeze from his touch. Wanting to break free, she couldn't move her body to, yet she felt his charm wrap around her. She had become attached to this death knight, and couldn't escape.

"N-Nuv…" she spoke quietly.

"Surrender to your feelings…" he said as he continued to kiss her.

The zeppelin's horn startled both of them, as she was now free from the death knight's touch. She sighed with relief as she looked to see the zeppelin about to dock. Her attention turns back to Nuv, who had disappeared from sight. Looking around, she tried to find him, but could not see where he left off to. She boarded the zeppelin, and laid on her back as she closed her eyes.

"Shorel'aran." She whispered.

As the zeppelin landed, she started to make her way towards the north. Her body grew tired as she stumbled her way through the forests. Her breathing increases as her vision began to fade in and out, causing her to fall on to the ground. She coughed as she lay on the ground, her vision slowly going away.

"Well look what we have here…"

She looked up to see a dark figure stand above her, a sinister laugh escaping its mouth. He placed his foot on her, slowly putting down pressure on her body. Grunts of pain came from her lips, as he continued to dig his boot in her body.

"I'm done with your backstabbing ways. You've been toying with the alliance and the horde long enough!" he yelled as he kicked her. "I saw you with that death knight! You think you're so smart. Playing sides!"

"I'm…not…" she said between breaths.

"You're a dragon, playing everyone you meet! Well, I'll make sure that this life of yours is ruined. Stripped down to the bone!" he roared.

"What… makes you think… you can get away with this…?" she grunted.

"You'll be posed as a traitor, among the Horde. There, all your friends and loved ones will hate you. You'll be ruined!" he said with a toothy smile.

"You'll… fail…" she said.

"You were right to judge me. The assistant in Thrall's room… But no one will believe you, especially when you'll be branded a traitor." He said with a laugh.

He walked over and picked her up, roping her hands and arms together behind her back. He pushed her forward towards a cart that appeared to be his transportation. With great force, he pushed her into the cart, letting out a laugh.

"Don't worry, Yyragosa. This will be over soon." He said lowly.


	6. The Traitor

The ride felt like days, as she sat quietly in the cart. Suddenly, the ride stopped, as she heard the screams and cries of terror. She heard bloodshed, of what appeared to be orcs. Looking in between the sheets of the cart, she saw the orc pile the dead bodies near each other.

"What are you doing!" she cried out.

"Making sure, that you're branded a traitor." He said with a devilish laugh.

"You'll never get away with this…" she growled.

"Too bad, I will." He said as he made his way back to the front seat, and continued their ride.

She was forced onto a boat that carried them overseas, towards Rachet. After landing, they continued to make way through the wasteland, towards Orgrimmar. The orc had wrapped a cloth around her mouth to keep her silent, as they arrived in the streets of kingdom. Reaching up towards the Warchief's chambers, the orc grabbed the elf and threw her out of the cart, forcing her into the Throne Room. Thrall looked at her as she was forced in, falling onto the ground, with his assistant behind him. She looks up at his eyes, to spot that they weren't blue, but red. What sort of sorcery was this, she asked herself.

"Honorable Warchief, I was traveling through Stranglethorn, and I found her next to dozens of bodies of orcs!" the orc yelled out.

"What!" yelled Thrall. "I will not tolerate traitors in my horde!"

"What are you going to do, Warchief?" he asked.

"Ghanz, you've be valuable. I will handle it from here." Growled Thrall.

"Sir, she is from the Blue Dragonflight. She was once Malygos' consort; she was a part of the evil and corruption!" said Ghanz.

"I see, well then we'll show her what the Horde is made of." Said Thrall. "Take her to the center of the valley, chain her up! And make sure she's a dragon."

The guards nodded as they dragged her body away. Her crystal had been activated by one of the guards, causing her to become her true form. Chains and shackles were on her body, from her snout, neck, legs, wings, body, and tail. There, Thrall stood by her, ready to give off a speech.

"Brothers and Sisters! This, dragon has been a spy amongst us for too long! She was sent to watch us, and monitor our actions! Well no longer! She will die here on these streets, rather than watch our moves as if we were prey!" he roared out.

The crowd roared in cheers, as many of them began to assault the dragon with whatever was nearby to their hands. She felt the agony and pain of weapons stabbed into her scaly skin, and of the glares from the locals. Days past, each one repeating the last. Her hunger and thirst, once tolerable, became unbearable. Valirus arrived into Orgrimmar to shop for resources, as he stumbled upon the weak dragon. He walked up to the dragon, placing a hand on its snout. The dragon opened its eyes weakly, looking upon at the Blood Elf.

"_Noble… Valirus…"_

The elf stood back in shook to see the dragon's eyes look upon him, and the voice in his head. The dragon merely nodded behind he had time to ask, closing her eyes again.

"_Valirus… I have been framed for treason… will you do me a favor, and clear my name…?"_

"_Yumisara, is that you?"_

"_Indeed little one, I am the one you call Yumisara…"_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_I had not regained my strength when I left for Stormwind… and thusly made my capture much easier. The one called Ghanz had caught me, and slaughtered many orcs in Stranglethorn. It was there that he used that mass murder as my treason, the whole idea of my branded name of traitor. Surely, in this condition, I will die in a matter of days. These chains have been enchanted to keep me at bay. Would you do me the kindness, of freeing me?"_

"_I still… don't understand…"_

"_I know now, of what happened. I will be able to explain, but you may be branded as well, if you stay too long. Go, take one of my scales. I shall be able to talk to you from a far, and I will answer all of your questions…"_

The blood elf nodded and went over to her side, yanking out one of her pristine scales. Quickly, he pocketed it, and went on his way. He boarded the zeppelin, and made his way to Lordaeron.

"_Okay, now tell me, what is going on?" he asked._

"_Long ago, before Malygos fell to his insanity, he had told me he didn't have much time. I was one of his beloved servants, one of his consorts. He told me, to spy upon the mortals, and gather information in his place. And so I did… he gave me one of his scales, not only for memory, but for my safety. That scale gave me powers, to change, to form, into what I desire. I used that to hide myself from unneeded attention. The dragon that you saw was indeed who I really am." She replied._

"_But Malygos has been defeated, what cause would there be for hatred?" he asked._

"_Ghanz branded me as a traitor for the slaughter of orcs. However I did no such thing, it was him. Yet, there is no proof that I can display. However, there is proof of this orc's actions. He had taken control of the Warchief, you can tell by his red eyes, which once was blue." She said._

"_How do we work with that?" he asked with an annoyed tone. _

"_We must find a way to break the orc's control over the Warchief; it is there that I will be free." She replied. "We must make haste; I do not have time, before the voting."_

"_Voting?" he asked._

"_Yes, since my love's death, the Blue Dragonflight has been… deteriorating. We are, without a leader. When the moons align, it is there that an Aspect will be chosen for the Blue Dragonflight. I must be there, as then, I will become the new Aspect's consort." She said with a sigh. _

"_I don't see how this is possible. Who could take on this task?" he asked._

"_I am entrusting you. Otherwise, our flight will diminish." She said quietly. _

"_I'll see what I can do." He said with a sigh._

As the zeppelin reached the docks, days later, he spotted the death knight, waiting to board it. They both glared at each other, as Valirus let out a sigh. He opened his hand and offered the scale to the death knight.

"Take it. This is for you." Said the paladin.

"What is it?" asked Nuv.

"A gift, from Yumisara." He said as he placed it in the death knight's hand, and walked off the zeppelin.

"A gift you say…" he said while examining.

"_What did he just do!" she roared._

The sudden voice shocked him as he looked around, and back at the scale.

"_Is that you, Nuv?" she asked._

"_Yumisara… how are you talking to me?" he asked._

"_Please, you must save me! If you do so, I will explain everything to you." She cried out._

"_I will. What am I doing?" he asked._

"_Thrall's assistant… Ghanz… he has branded me a traitor, and bound me to these chains in Orgrimmar! He must be killed. Please… do so, before I perish." She said. _

"_I guess that is why I'm a death knight. How will I do this with full success?" he asked._

"_There is a celebratory feast happening in a few nights… There, Thrall and Ghanz, along with the locals of Orgrimmar, will feast. Slay him, it will break Thrall free." She replied._

"_Are you sure?" he said._

"_Positive. All will be explained, once you see me." She said._

He merely shook his head as he sat on the ground, waiting for the days to end on his ride back to Orgrimmar. As it landed, he walked towards the gate of Orgrimmar. Entering in, he sees the blue behemoth chained to the ground, her once pristine scale, now dull in color. Quickly he ran towards the dragon, gently touching her snout.

"_You made it… I am glad…" she spoke softly._

"_They did this to you…" he said in a low growl._

"_Only Ghanz did. Once Thrall is free, all will be well. Tonight, is your only chance." She replied. _

He nodded and moved onward into the city, waiting for the day to come to an end. The commoners began to set out tables and chairs, for the feast. As the sun began to set, he spots the food being set out, along with warriors coming in to dine. He walks over to what appeared to be Thrall's table, and stood idly next to it. All began to dine and feast. Thrall and Ghanz began to mock the ill dragon that lay on their ground, causing anger to boil within the death knight. Nuv walked infront of the table, and looked at Ghanz, a slight smile on his face.

"What is it, death knight?" asked Ghanz.

"You're interrupting our meal." Said Thrall.

"I'm sorry Warchief, I'll make this quick." Said Nuv as he pulled out his sword, and stabbed Ghanz through the chest.

The orc fell forward, his face planted on the table. Thrall's eyes changed from the blood red, to the blue tone. He blinked several times, looking around, appearing confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were mind controlled. And because of it…" said Nuv as he turned towards the dragon.

"Yumisara!" he yelled as he rushed over towards the dragon. "Break these chains, now!"


	7. Away and Back

The guards quickly reacted and began to break off the chains and shackles, freeing the mighty behemoth. Still she laid on the pavement, ill from hunger and thirst. Thrall ordered them to bring the food towards her. Slowly, she engulfed the tiny food they had placed in her mouth, soon causing her to regain her strength. She stood up and stretched out her wings, barely missing the buildings that resided on the mountain walls. Looking down at the people below, she smiled gently.

"Mortals, thank you for releasing me. I am few of the adult dragons of my flight; my death would have been costly." She spoke gently.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Nuv.

"I must return to Coldarra. There, the next Aspect will be chosen. And for that, my duties of rebuilding my flight, begins." She spoke as she looked north.

"Is there any way to repay you?" asked Thrall.

"Yes. All I ask is to think before action. I must be off; I have no time to waste." She said as she sprung up to the air, flying at great distant to Northrend.

Several months passed, Thrall had abandoned the title of Warchief to pursue Deathwing's death. The Moons had aligned on its faithful night, choosing Kalecgos to be the next Aspect of the Blue Dragonflight. There, Yyragosa stood by his side on that voting day. The large behemoth nuzzled his new consort, and made their way towards the Wyrmrest Accord. Much had to be discussed upon Deathwing's arrival from the Maelstrom. The other Aspects have kept tabs upon the Destroyer, as they agreed that the Dragon Soul must be used to stop him, with Thrall taking place as Earth Warder.

Yyragosa stood upon the tower's platform, looking overseas toward the Eastern Kingdom. Kalecgos walked up to her, wrapping his tail around hers.

"What bothers you?" he asked.

"I left unfinished relations." She spoke quietly.

"Dear Yyragosa, you know what will happen, yes?" he asked.

"Indeed. We risk, everything for the Destroyer's defeat." She said as she looked at him.

"The Dragonflight's will become no more." He said quietly. "We must at least, prolong it."

"I understand. I am, your consort, after all." She said with a sigh.

"You aren't the only one who can see into time." He said with a toothy smile.

"My dear Kalecgos, I will be at your side! You have my word!" she said.

"I do not doubt that. But once this is over, I will no longer be an Aspect. Just, another dragon." He spoke with a sigh. "At that, you will be free, as will I."

"Is that what you wish?" she asked.

"Indeed. We can take, what the world throws at us, even if we aren't Aspects." He said with a smile.

Time passed, and so had the Aspects, they had poured their essences into the Dragon Soul, and had defeated the Destroyer. There, the Aspects disbanded, as their powers became expended. At their throne in Coldarra, Yyragosa waited for her consort to return. He flew back towards her, weary from his fight. She greeted him excitingly, as he sat upon the platform with exhaustion.

"Dear Kalecgos, has it been done?" she asked.

"It has. And my powers, diminished." He said with a sigh.

"What are you to do?" she asked.

"Preserve peace in this world. There is much more war, to be accounted for." He said as he walked to the other side of the platform, looking south.

"Shall I, continue my studies?" she asked him as she stood next to him.

"You may be the last to hold any records of our flight." He said looking into her eyes.

"I will stay here in Coldarra, and preserve our history." She said with a slight sigh.

"No. However, you will hold onto our history. For anyone, even members of our flight, that want to gain access into the logs of magic recorded through time, must have you present." He said as he began to channel magic into her body.

"Kalecgos are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I sense your love for adventure. I could not put the burden of abandonment here." He said as he nuzzled her.

"Thank you, for everything." She said as she nuzzled back.

"Take one of my scales. As a memento." He stated.

She nodded as she magically pulled one off, taking off into the air and south of the frozen wasteland. Her mate roared as she began to disappear from his sight, causing her to let out a roar, as a farewell.

She sailed the skies elegantly as she made her way towards the Eastern Kingdoms, anxious to go back to the life she lived before. Flying past Lordaeron, she spots a battle wage at the gate of the Western Plaguelands. She stopped in her flight to inspect the fight that was occurring below. Landing on a ledge close by, she switched back to her elven form, inspecting the fight. Her eyes squinted as she saw Nuv, being surrounded by Alliance, numbering from five to one. She let out a whistle that mimicked a hawk's screech, causing him to quickly look up to see her. A smile appeared on his face as he looked back at the enemies, parrying all their attacks. She jumped off the ledge, and with great speed, landed on one's back, stabbing him cleanly. Moving from the next body, she assaulted another, leaving one left. That one was quick, and had stabbed the death knight through the stomach. He groaned in pain as he stumbled around, causing the other to laugh at his pain. She glared at him and quickly vanished from thin air, coming around and assaulting him through the back. The alliance appeared easily defeated, yet her companion sat against a rock, holding onto his wound. She quickly went over to him, kneeling down next to him.

"Nuv, are you okay?" she asked in a panic.

"If it wasn't for you… I'd be dead now…" he said with a smile.

"We must leave, now!" she said as she transformed into a dragon.

She lifted the blood elf up from the ground, and took off into the skies. There, she flew at great speed towards their elven city. As she flew close, the guards that were in the sky; guided them to their landing. Silvermoon guards assisted helped them towards her home, in the Court of the Sun. She thanked the guards and quickly took him to her room.

"God, this pain is intolerable…" he said as he lay back on her bed.

"I will create a bath to heal your wounds, one second." She said as she rushed into her bathroom.

He began taking off his armor and garments as she made preparations in the bathroom. Quickly she returned to help him off her bed, and escorted him towards the tub. Slowly he gets into the tub, letting out a sigh of relief as he sat back. She smiled at his reaction and went around the room, lighting the relief candles. Walking back to him, she shakes her head and lets out a laugh.

"And you told me, not to be reckless." She said with a gentle smile.

"What can I say, I'm a born fighter." He said with a smile.

She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing away. He sighed with relief as she massaged his shoulders. Looking up at her, she smiles gently with a light blush.

"What is this water made of?" he asked.

"It is pure rain water, mixed with potions of health and rejuvenation. The candles are aromatherapy, so they heal your insides when you breathe in its scent." She said quietly as she made her way to the door. "I will make you something to eat, you must be famished. What is it, which you desire?"

"Surprise me." He said.

She nodded as she walked out, heading off to prepare a meal. The death knight let out a sigh as he rested his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see his companion stand by him, holding a tray with fresh cooked food. She smiled as she set it aside.

"You must've fallen asleep. Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." He said as he stood up and got out of the tub.

"Good, your wound is even fully healed." She said as she placed her hand on his stomach.

"Yumisara… I mean Yumi…" he said as he looked down at her.

"Come, you must rest." She said as she grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bed.

"I have to ask you something." He said as they reached towards the bed. "Why did you come back?"

She stopped and looked down, slowly turning around to look up at him. "Did… you not want me to come back…?"

"No… no no! That's not what I meant. I mean, you're the Aspect of Magic's consort… No one can compare to that." He said quietly.

"He, is no longer an Aspect. He, along with the others, gave up their power, to save Azeroth. Now, he's just a dragon. I mean… I can leave though, I don't have to stay…" she said as she turned around to walk towards the door.

"Dalah'surfal!" he said as he moved infront of her.


	8. Love and Magic

"What, did you say?" she asked as she looked up to him.

"Dalah'surfal." He said quietly as he looked down at her.

She looked away as she placed her hands on her chest, looking back up to the blood elf. He let out a sigh as he reached down into his garments, pulling out a chain, with her scale on it. She gasped at the sight of her scale, then looking back up to him as he placed it around his neck.

"Every since you left, I've always had it with me, as a good luck charm. I tried talking to you, but you never answered." He said quietly.

"I… never heard your voice…" she replied.

"I called out to you one last time. And, you arrived." He said with a smile.

"…Kalecgos knew. That's why he set me free." She said quietly.

"I'm glad he did, or else I wouldn't be here." He replied.

"There is so much to do, I don't have time." She said as she shook her head, walking over towards the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"So many things to archive, so little time…" she said, lifting her hands slightly in the air, as a large translucent screen appeared at her fingertips, along with a translucent monitor against the wall.

"What… is this?" he asked.

The screens began to surround the room, showing several logs of magic used within Azeroth's lifespan. The room became enchanted from the blue glow of the monitors, almost engulfing it. The death knight walked up to one of the keyboards, motioning to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" she growled as a spark of magic shocked his hand.

He stepped back and looked at her, as her attention was focused onto the archives. She let out a sigh as she continued to enter data within the archives. The death knight walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What is all this?" he asked gently.

"Azeroth's history of magic. Everything has been archived. And so I need to maintain these archives and continue Malygos' work." She said quietly.

"That'd do you no good, if your flight is slowly diminishing." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"All of Azeroth is archived, Nuv. Even Nozdormu archives history of time." She said as she glared up at the monitor. "Damn it all, I have to compress my data into Coldarra's."

"You still have yet to explain everything to me." He said as he gripped her shoulder.

"Do you want to know everything?" she asked.

"Yes, I would actually." He said.

"Alright." She said as she removed her armor and garments, revealing her naked body that had several ice colored runic scars. "I was once a magus of the Kirin Tor, where I worked under the seat of Kael'thas. There, I had toyed with ancient tomes of the Blue Dragonflight. Malygos had heard of my actions and found me, originally going to burn my body of magic. Instead I was forced into being his consort, and branded me as such." She said as she pointed to her scars. "I became a dragon of magic, and had raveled in the world of such power. There, with other consorts, we were forced into breeding with him, replenishing our flight before Deathwing eliminated us. Then, Malygos was scared. He sent me away into hiding to archive Azeroth's magic, along with him. After years, he began to grow insane, and was overwhelmed with madness. The mortals of Azeroth had killed two of his consorts, while another remains peaceful in Winterspring. And with Malygos dead, we have no true reason to be a consort. So I remained in Azeroth, archiving all magic's used."

"What are these?" he asked as he walked up to her, touching the scales on her necklace.

"One is Kalecgos', the other is Malygos'." She said as she looked down at them. "There, I told you everything."

"Not everything." He said.

"What did I forget?" she asked.

"You are Dalah'surfal" he said quietly.

"Don't call me that." She said as she looked away, holding on to her arms.

He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face back over to him, leaning in to barely touch her lips. She gasps as she tries to push him away, unable to move her body.

"What kind of sorcery is this! I can't move!" she said.

"Don't fight it…" he whispered.

"Stop, you don't understand!" she said as she turned her face away. "Blood elves suck away magic whether it a resource or a person, and I am a being made of magic! If you continue, I'll die!"

"I promise, that won't happen." He said as he kissed her neck.

"No." she said as she managed to pull away. "Please, let us just sleep. You must recover from you fight, and I flew across Northrend, and overseas to get here."

"Okay, we will get sleep." He said with a smile as walked over towards the bed, climbing under the sheets.

She let out a quiet sigh as she walked over towards the monitors, pressing a number of keys, causing them all to disappear. Turning around, she walks towards the bed, climbing in next to the death knight. He was already asleep, which came to be a relief for her. Slowly closing her eyes, she began to drift away to sleep.

The morning came quickly to her, as she slowly opened her eyes; she let out a quiet yawn. Turning to head to the side, she sees her companion staring at her, with enchanted like eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as he brushed his lips against hers. He made his way on top of her, kissing down from her lips, to her chest.

"No…" she said quietly.

"It'll be okay." He said as he shifted himself into position, pushing his cock into her vagina. "Close your eyes, you'll be okay."

"Do you even know what you're doing? You're… trying to mate with a dragon!" she growled.

He looked down at her with a smile, causing her to blush. "Do you know, what you mean to me?"

"I… don't…" she said quietly.

"You mean a lot. Now, close your eyes." He said as he started to rock into her.

She sighed and nodded, as he picked up the pace. He smiled as he locked his lips with hers, continuing to pleasure her, and himself. As he finished, he released inside her, slowly pulling away as his breathing became heavy. She gasped as he pulled away, sitting up to be at eye level with him.

"Do you know what you just did!" she said.

"I do, actually." He said as he sat down. "I made you mine."

"But why!" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not young anymore. It is time to settle down." He said with a smile.

"So… you had the intention of mating with me! What is wrong with you?!" she growled as she got up from their bed.

"Tell me something, what is stopping you from being with others?" he asked as he stood up. "And don't tell me it's because you're a dragon. I've seen you as a rogue, a death knight, and a paladin."

"A dragon, dating a blood elf? That's pretty crazy, but I've seen worse." She said as she folded her arms.

"Why do you worry?" he asked.

"I am the keeper the magical archives. That has to be preserved, and maintained." She replied.

"Preserve the archives of a dying flight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say?" she said with a glare.

"Face it. There isn't a way for your flight to be replenished, since all this crap with Deathwing. You and Kalecgos are the only ones left that have any sort of, leadership or power." He said as he returned a glare to her. "And what's going to happen if you're the last of your flight?"

"I will deal with it when it comes to that." She said with a sigh.

"Then let me be there for you, when it gets to that point." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.


	9. Foul Magic

It was several months since Deathwing's defeat, and the return to normalcy in Azeroth. Yumisara had agreed to be the Death Knight's companion, and keep him company while she continued her work in Silvermoon. She grew fond feelings for the Death Knight, yet remained vigilant and kept them to herself. Their home was fairly large, where a hidden room served as her office. There she continued to analyze Azeroth in peace, compiling the logs of Magic use. During one of Nuv's journeys, he had come across a wolf pup, and brought it back to her as a gift. Now almost grown, the wolf serves as her body guard when the Death Knight is away.

The door to their home opens, as the wolf's ears perk up to the sound of footsteps. It looks over at the blood elf and nudges her to open the door to be set free. She lets out a sigh as she opens the door, causing the wolf to run out at great speed. The wolf tackles the person that entered their home, licking the face with great happiness. Yumisara walks out to see Nuv on the floor, with their wolf on top of him.

"Down Amoux, down!" he said with a laugh.

"I see you've arrived." She said as she stood by him, her arms folded.

"I have, I'm sorry I took so long. The ride to Orgrimmar was long." He said as he stood up.

"Thankfully enough, your timing isn't off. You know that The Regent Lord is waiting for us." She said as she dusted him off. "Let's get going."

"After you." He said with a smile.

She shook her head as she started to make her way out the door, the simple garments on her body quickly changed to the Magus of the Sunwell. The Death Knight looked at her with raised eyebrows, as her usual attire was mostly in colors of blue and purple.

"Does this not tickle your fancy?" she asked.

"It's perfectly fine." He said with a laugh.

They made their way up to the Spire, and greeted The Regent Lord with a bow. Amoux slept by the entrance, as the two discussed with others among plans. As The Regent Lord discussed about their future plans, Yumisara shook her head in disagreement. Their Warchief Garrosh has requested immediate assistance of the invasion of Pandaria from the Blood Elves. She slammed her hand on the table which they sat at, and stood from her seat.

"I refuse to have any part of this invasion! I know what the orcs are capable of, I've seen it myself when they first invaded Azeroth." She said with a low growl.

"There is not much else I can do. The Warchief has me by the throat here. Either we do as he says, or we'll be out casted by the Horde, and become prime targets. I must do what I can for our people." Said Lor'themar.

"Where is your pride, Lor'themar? Can't you see what the Warchief is doing?" she asked.

"I do actually. We are a part of the Horde, and serving it is our job. What happens will happen. There is nothing we can do about it." He replied.

"Thrall would never be so stupid as to invade a continent we don't know about, nor invade it in the first place." She said as she walked out of the room, and back into the city.

Nuv let out a sigh as he looked back at The Regent Lord. "Don't worry. We all follow your judgement. Why else would you be considered Regent Lord?"

"She is right though, since she's seen more than any of us have. Garrosh imposed on me as if he is the Horde. That is not how Thrall ever made the Horde out to be." He said with a sigh.

Walking through the streets with her wolf companion by her side, she takes the back streets of their lively city. She kneeled down at the end of the alley, and took out a jar of powder from her pocket. Dipping her finger in the jar, she began to paint signs on the ground with the powder, causing a portal to open. Looking through the portal, she sees parts of the continent appear absolutely destroyed by war. Other parts were coated in dark magic, what reeked of foul emotions.

"This is all we look forward to. War. Destruction. Death." She said with a sigh. "Now, what does the future bestow upon us…"

She began to draw more signs next to the ones she originally made, causing another portal to open. There, the portal began displaying events of what happened between Deathwing's Fall, and up to now. Her skin began to pale as she witnessed the destruction of Theramore, the love between Kalecgos and Jaina, the purging of Dalaran that removed the Sunreavers, the Blood Elves with the Divine Bell, and Garrosh destroying the Divine Bell to kill Anduin… She quickly stepped back and shook her head, banishing away the portals infront of her. Amoux stood by her side and licked her hand, causing her to sigh a little. Gently scratching the wolf's face, she sits down on the ground.

"I doubt that was all of what the future is destined for us. I even sense the dark magic from here, that's emitting from Pandaria. What do you think we should do?" she asked as she looked down at her companion.

Amoux looked up at her, with his head tilted to the side, as he let off a howl. She smiled as she pulled out a small piece of meat from her pocket, and fed it to him.

"Go to Nuv, and stay with him. I must move on my own, and analyze these strange anomalies coming from the new continent." She said quietly.

The wolf took off back towards the Spire, leaving the Dragon Mage to herself. She began channeling the spell with her body, causing her to disappear. Amoux ran towards the Spire, letting off a howl at the entrance. Lor'themar and Nuv came out; questioning what caused the beast to howl. The Death Knight kneeled down and sniffed a little, causing him to shake his head. Standing back up, he gave a glance to The Regent Lord.

"She did something. I smell magic on Amoux." He said. "Take us to her."

The wolf looked up at him, confused of his command. Amoux turned around and took off back into the city, causing Lor'themar and Nuv to quickly follow. They reached to the alley they were in before, and saw that it was empty. The wolf walked up to where his female master once stood, and whimpered slightly. Kneeling down, Nuv places his hands on the signs made from magical powder.

"Damn it. Where did she disappear to now…" he said as he examined her work.

"She couldn't have possibly flown off. She's fairly large as a dragon, and would've been easy to spot." Said Lor'themar.

"I'll handle the situation, Regent Lord. You have a lot that you must take care." Said Nuv.

"Very well, see if you can find out anything for us." Replied Lor'themar as he began walking back to the Spire.

"Yumi… You taking off into Pandaria doesn't help me." He whispered as he stood back up. "Let's go Amoux, we need to find her before she becomes the reckless one."

The blood elf magi appeared in an isolated forest, looking around at the new environment. She kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground, closing her eyes to focus on the earth. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood back up.

"The ancients of this land would surely answer my questions." She said as she looked east.

Her body began to shift as she transformed into her dragon form, where it appeared that she had aged quite well. Her draconic form had multiple large scars, imbued and emitted magic. Yet majestic ice blue silk ribbon wrapped around her horns, wings, tail, and legs. Flying off east of the land, she spots a temple where strange creatures rode on top of sky serpents. She landed on open ground behind the temple, where inside she spots a similar sky serpent, but its scaly skin coated in a heavenly green color. The serpent looks at her, with great curiosity and interest to this strange beast.

"What brings you to me, little one?" asked the sky serpent.

"I come to seek word from you, what all has happened?" she asked.

"Well, first our land was shrouded in mist. We are still unsure why the mists had fallen, but ever since it did, strange mortal beings started to arrive… War has been on our shores for the past few months, at least half of the population is this… Horde and Alliance. There are many dead, in numbers that haven't been seen for thousands of years. Not to mention, our land has been infested with the Sha." Replied the serpent.

"I apologize that the mortals of Azeroth are acting this way, but you must realize that we have gone through many wars in our lifetime. But what is this, sha? And who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Yu'lon. I am one of the August Celestials. We watch over our own sector of Pandaria. The Sha is the manifestation of negative emotion, like anger and hatred. Our new visitors have brought those emotions, and made the dormant Sha come back." She replied as she looked over balcony.

"Ah, yes… the Sha. I remember Malygos speaking to me of the curse of this land, which you call the Sha. Has there been any trouble with this, Sha up to now?" asked the dragon.

"Not at all. The Natives are peaceful beings, due to the reason of the Sha. They treat everyone equally. I can tell that your people are not of similar nature." said Yu'lon.

"My people were the Blood Elves, but my people are also the Blue Dragonflight. Both have gone through troubling times." Replied the dragon.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Yyragosa is what other dragons call me. Otherwise, I'm Yumisara." Said the dragon with a sigh.

"You juggle between two lives. But one life brought you here, where the magic on this land caused you to be curious to investigate." Said Yu'lon with a chuckle.

"I cannot help but be curious. Thank you for your time, wise one." Said Yumisara.

With great force she leapt up from the ground, and took off into the sky. She flew towards valley, looking over the foreign land beneath her. Traveling around the entire island at great speed, she experienced the different surroundings. In the south, she saw the war break out between the Alliance and Horde, to the west she experienced the depth of Sha magic, and to the north she witnessed the rebellion of the mogu and hozen. As the night began to fall, the dragon landed on one of the mountain's peak, lying down on the cold snow to regain energy. Her eyes become weary as the sun fell behind the horizon, causing her to drift asleep.

The sun rose, causing the dragon to rise up in discomfort. She had grown used to her luxurious bed with her Death Knight companion; she had forgotten what it was like to sleep as a dragon. Stretching out her wings, she looks down at the land beneath her.

"I should investigate this, Sha manifestation. Maybe even research this curse, and put together the logs." She said as she flew off to the west of the continent.

After several hours, she had reached the land infested with Sha corruption. As she landed, she looked around to see if there were any possible threats. A sigh of relief came to her as she saw nothing around her. Walking up the emitting magic on the ground, she transformed back into her Blood Elf state. Placing her hand on the magic, she quickly drew back as the flames scorched her hand.

"Its negative emotions… taking on the form of fire. How fascinating. Now if I could contain this to study…" she said as she stroked her chin.

She pulled out a container in her pocket and took off the lid, channeling the foreign magic into the jar. Quickly containing it, she pockets it carefully. Looking around, she is still alone in the wasteland.


End file.
